Imperial City
| religion = Mardük | government = Monarchy | ruler = | factions = | ageoftga = Fourth Age | established = | predecessor = Alent }} The Imperial City is the capital of the Andarian Empire in the Fourth Age, located west of Crater Lake in the heart of the Empire's domain. It is a busy and wealthy melting pot of various different races and the seat of power for the Tetrarchy and the Imperial Senate. History After the city of Alent was destroyed in a magical explosion that ended the Third Age, the four demon hordes, which found themselves severely weakened in the aftermath, were forced to set aside their differences to survive and signed an indefinite ceasefire known as the Treaty of Andaria. The hordes and their non-demonic slaves left the magically irradiated island, which the ruins of Alent had become, be and built a new city nearby where the survivors of the four hordes would coexist and defend the land they had claimed from other rising kingdoms. This marked the beginning of both the Fourth Age and the Imperial City which became the capital of the Andarian Empire. The four hordes became the four High Legions to defend the interests of the Tetrarchy, or the respective Emperors and Empresses in charge of the legions. Since those shaky beginnings, Andaria became not only stable and prosperous but also a growing empire that annexed nearby, weakened areas into itself. The Empire's success was reflected on its capital as the Imperial City also grew into a busy metropolis which displayed the Empire's might in all its splendor. 20 years after its founding, the Imperial City is still expanding as the number of its citizens grow annually. It is a melting pot of various races sympathetic to the Empire's cause. While demons hold most positions in power in the city, more and more non-demons have risen into prominence due to the Empire's liberal views of advancement by proving their cunning and dedication to the Tetrarchy's cause. Cityscape Gates of the Tetrarchy The Gates of the Tetrarchy refer to the four gates into the city, each one located in one of the cardinal directions to represent the four rulers of the Empire. The Eastern Gate is not open to visitors or citizens, however, as it provides access to Crater Lake and the heavily guarded area around the Anomaly. The gates lead directly to the two main streets--the north-south Meridian Boulevard and the east-west Parallel Boulevard which in turn lead to the Great Forum located in the city center, thus providing quick access to most areas within the city. Great Forum The Great Forum is a large public square located at the city center where the Meridian Boulevard and the Parallel Boulevard meet. The forum becomes a busy marketplace during festivals, leading to fierce competition between merchants for the best spots. It is also where public executions take place when the sentenced are not used for gladiatorial combat at the Serpent Stadium. Various decorative fountains and statues of war heroes can be found throughout the forum which is surrounded by many government buildings, including the Senate House and the Bank. To the east, facing the rising sun, lies the Rostra, a large platform used for public orations. The Arch of the High Legions, a triumphal arch celebrating the High Legions' victory in the Second Great War and the founding of the Andarian Empire, lies to the north of the forum and provides access to the Meridian Stairway, giant and wide steps which lead up to a hill on which the walled Forbidden City is located. Forbidden City The Forbidden City is a city within a city, a great walled area on top of a hill overseeing the rest of Imperial City. It is where the Imperial Palace and the Hidden Gardens are located in and where the Imperial Families reside. The Forbidden City is guarded by the Ebon Blade, elite warriors and mages who have been hand-picked from the High Legions and who have sworn an oath to forsake their past Legions and only serve the Imperial Families of the Tetrarchy. Entrance On top of the Meridian Stairway which connects the Forbidden City to the Great Forum below lies the Golden Gate which acts as the only entrance point into the Forbidden City. Statues of the Tetrarchy--a pair of an Empress and Emperor on both sides of the gate--welcome visitors who are only allowed into the outer wing and southern garden of the great palace complex while the rest of the palace and its adjacent areas are shut off from the public. Only a person carrying a document with an imperial stamp is allowed to pass into the domus beyond the Golden Gate. Domus Aurea The Domus Aurea, or the Golden House, is the outer wing of the Imperial Palace complex in the Forbidden City and the only area outside of the small southern garden adjacent to it that permitted visitors may access. A decorated and wide corridor shows off the splendor of the Empire with its elaborate statues, mosaics depicting the heroic deeds of the Empresses and the Emperors, and golden plating, giving the Domus Aurea its name. The corridor leads to the Banquet Hall where the Tetrarchy or their representatives welcome important visitors who bring tribute. The hall has four great seats reserved for the Empresses and Emperors as well as a fifth, smaller seat for their representative should none of the members of the Imperial Families be present. The hall has a handful of doors with most leading to smaller quarters for private negotiations while one door leads to the southern garden through which visitors are guided out of the palace. Imperial Palace The Imperial Palace proper lies beyond the Domus Aurea and is where the Imperial Families reside. Little is known in public about the exact layout of the great palace complex but it is believed to hold many wonders and fancy gardens within it to allow the Tetrarchy and their heirs to live in luxury and peace under constant protection of the Ebon Blade. The Quarters The Quarters are sections that split the city into multiple administrative divisions. Known Quarters include--but are not necessarily limited to--the East, West, North and South Quarters. They are inspired by Alent's Four Great Districts but do not exactly follow the same urban planning. An imperial decree dictates that to preserve unity between different social classes within the Empire, each Quarter must have a healthy mix of residences for both nobility and commoners in order to prevent slums or noble-only areas from forming. Despite the decree, however, nobles and wealthier senators have generally chosen to live in the comfort of dedicated districts within given Quarters, thus leading to stark contrast between Commons districts and Nobility districts in each Quarter. North Quarter The North Quarter is located in the north side of the city. It has the following known landmarks: *Ruby Legion Headquarters *Serpent Stadium - an open air arena for various sports events including chariot races and gladiatorial combat *Vassago Square - a popular area for new regiments to train and march in parades with the statue of Vassago in the north side of the square East Quarter The East Quarter is located in the east side of the city. It has the following known landmarks: *Emerald Legion Headquarters *The Aqueducts - a great water supply network connected to Crater Lake in the east whose waters are purified with magic and used for public baths among other things *Crater Lake Docks - the only access point to the quarantined lake and the Anomaly *Grand Temple of Chaos - main place of worship for Mardük, headquarters of the Church of the Golden Dawn *Temple of the Unknown God - a temple complex reserved for other clergies South Quarter The South Quarter is located in the side of the city. It has the following known landmarks: *Topaz Legion Headquarters *Andariel Academy - the state-funded university for the Empire's brightest and wealthiest, also includes the Great Library *Dantalion Park - a popular recreational area with a fountain in the center and a statue of Dantalion at the entrance West Quarter The West Quarter is located in the side of the city. It has the following known landmarks: *Sapphire Legion Headquarters *Nymphaeum Baths - public, mixed baths which include the Garden of Temptations, the fanciest brothel in the city Notable people Nobles Commoners See also *Andaria *Anomaly Category:Settlements in Andaria